fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
King Raiza
King Raiza (キングレーザ, Kingu Rēza) is a lion, previously held as a test subject by an unknown testing facility, afterward managing to escape alongside other test subjects, ending up as a part of a circus afterwards, becoming known as the Circus Star (曲馬星, Kyokubahoshi). However, due to the modifications done to him, King became proficient in a magic exclusive to him, later causing him to escape the circus, beginning to wander on his own. At some point, King crossed paths with Myst Kagekyo, resulting in a battle, which ended with King Raiza befriending and joining Myst's crime syndicate, Ange Déchu, serving as the "team mascost", according to himself. Appearance King Raiza is, in simplest terms, a white lion. Outwardly, King is a large feline, possessing white fur, a mane, as well as distinct yellow eyes, with slitted black pupils, walking on all four, and possessing a tail with a bushy end. He doesn't possess any distinguishing features to make him stand out, besides his white fur, but inside his body, exists a lacrima implanted into him, which made him more adept to using magic. Underneath his mane, however, King possesses several stitched scars, a result of the countless experiments undergone on him. Personality King Raiza can be easily summed up as a cynical, thick-headed and stubborn individual. Since his intelligence is on the level of humans, he could understand and be influenced much more by humans around him, and his ability to speak allowed him to express himself openly. This, combined with his early life in a lab, and later in a circus, caused Raiza to develop a sense of humour that's about self-deprecation and simple insults that he finds amusing. This extends to him becoming snarky in most, if not all of his responses, coming off as rather rude and mean spirited at times due to his brutal honesty. As a former circus performer and attraction, Raiza loves attention and praise targeted towards him, giving an arrogant, self-centered side, wishing to be the one in the spotlight and noticed. Raiza admits this gets the best of him, but that he simply can't help but be the star, simply adoring the feeling, and would take the first chance he gets to be it. Being a carnivorous animal, a predator, King Raiza is a big eater, known for devouring large amounts of meat, some even to the point that it would be too much for any lion. This gluttonous nature made him difficulty to properly maintain due to the simple amount of food he eats, making it difficult to satisfy him. Infact, the mere prospect of free food is why Raiza never resisted being a part of the circus, and also why he joined Myst so easily, the promise of being fed for doing nothing for the most part. In addition, despite being as intelligent as a human, that doesn't neccesarily make Raiza smart. He is easily manipulated with the simplest of offers, the most effective being free meals for life, among others. Raiza is aware of this, being severely ashamed of his exploitable nature, wishing he'd be able to recognize lies better. But, much like a lovable dog, Raiza can develop a liking to those who treat him well, the prime example being Myst, whom he swore loyalty to based on her good treatment towards him. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Sound Magic Requip: The King Requip: The King (換装・百獣の王 (レキップ・ザ・キング), Rekippu Za Kingu lit. Express Equipmentary: King of Beasts): *'Hunt King' (狩王, Kari-ō): **'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): *'Street King' (辻王, Tsuji-ō): **'Metal Magic' (メタルの魔法, Metaru no Mahō): *'Gold King' (金王, Kin'ō): **'Light Magic' (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): *'Scorch King' (燋王, Shaku-ō): **'Fire Magic' (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): *'Hell King' (地獄王, Jigoku-ō): **'Hellfire Magic' (ヘルファイアの魔法, Herufaia no Mahō): **'Abyss Magic' (深潭の魔法, Shintan no Mahō): Trivia *King confirms that his given name is "King", surname "Raiza". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Animals